I wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come
by Aliocha
Summary: L'inimaginable s'est produit : au cours d'une guerre sordide, l'équipage des Mugiwara a perdu l'un de ses membres. Suite à la perte de leur nakama, l'heure est au deuil dans l'équipage de Luffy. Il y a celui qui se détruit la santé, celui qui longe la mer ; il y a celui dont le sourire s'est fané... Et celui qui n'arrive pas à pleurer. Zoro et Luffy Centric.


**Personnages :** Zoro et Luffy centric.

**Genre : **Death-fic. Il peut éventuellement y avoir un couple hét' (!)..

**Crédits : **One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda, anti-tueur de personnages chronique.

Le titre est inspiré de la chanson _I wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come_ ("Je voulais pleurer, mais les larmes ne venaient pas") des Scorpions. Vous pouvez l'écouter si vous voulez, elle est plutôt triste, mais les paroles n'ont aucun rapport avec le texte (sauf ce que dit le titre, bien sûr).

**Illustrations :** voir les liens deviantART sur mon profil.

**Note qu'il faut lire même si c'est relou : **Dans cette histoire, le contexte n'a que peu d'importance. Il peut s'agir d'une guerre comme celle dans laquelle les Mugiwara s'étaient retrouvé impliqués à Alabasta, si vous voulez, mais en plus sauvage.

Autres points importants avant de vous lancer dans la lecture : l'histoire se passe entre Skypeia et Enies Lobby (disons, juste avant le recrutement de Franky) ; Luffy n'a donc jamais vu son frère mourir entre ses bras. Je pars donc du principe qu'on ne sait pas exactement comment il réagirait à la perte d'un être cher (oui, c'est une forme de triche, mais que voulez-vous). Usopp a quitté l'équipage puis l'a réintégré tout de go, et Robin ne s'est pas évaporée dans la nature. Voilà.

Bien sûr, on suppose que tous les sept ont vécu moult aventures et resserré leurs liens entre temps. Leurs têtes sont toutes mises à prix.

J'ai une petite appréhension, forcément. C'est toujours délicat d'imaginer quelles pourraient être les conséquences d'un drame au sein de l'équipage, alors qu'on rit beaucoup dans One Piece, et que la plupart des tristes événements sont concentrés dans les flash-back.

Enfin, je vous laisse seul juge. ^^ Le rating est peut-être un peu exagéré, il n'est justifié que par quelques images légèrement sanglantes.

Bonne lecture.

P.-S : j'espère que je n'ai pas oublié de points-virgule. S'il en manque, imaginez-les sivouplait.

* * *

**_.  
_**

**_I wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come  
_**

_**. **  
_

_« Quand est-ce que vous croyez qu'un homme meurt ? Quand il se prend une balle en plein cœur ?... Non. Quand il est atteint d'une maladie incurable ?... Non. Quand il avale une soupe de champignons vénéneux ? Non plus !_

_« Un homme meurt lorsque son souvenir tombe dans l'oubli. »_

– Dr. Hiluluk.

* * *

Il y avait d'abord leurs idéaux, qui les rendaient aussi libres et inaccessibles que des oiseaux volant haut dans le ciel. Il y avait cette confiance mutuelle, sans limite, entre chacun d'entre eux, insufflée par un jeune homme coiffé d'un chapeau de paille, par lequel ils avaient été irrésistiblement attirés, tels des papillons de nuit par la lumière. Il y avait leur force ensuite, bien sûr, leur habileté au combat, cette capacité hors du commun à toujours se tirer des situations les plus délicates et les plus périlleuses, comme si c'était une seconde nature chez eux.

La guerre, ce fléau de l'humanité, pouvait faire autant de victimes qu'elle voulait, eux s'en sortiraient toujours indemnes, grandis de leur survie. Coutumier de l'insécurité perpétuelle de par leur condition de forbans, rien ne semblait être en mesure d'ébranler leurs convictions.

Ils se croyaient invincibles.

Intouchables.

Comment auraient-ils pu être préparés alors, le jour où ces certitudes s'effondrèrent ?

* * *

Occupé à parer les estocades plus qu'à porter les offensives, il l'avait perdue de vue, peut-être vingt secondes, dans la masse des corps guerriers qui se mouvaient furieusement, obsédés par une victoire qui se voulait totale et écrasante. Quand son regard accrocha enfin sa silhouette figée, anormalement immobile tandis que les ombres folles des redoutables hommes belliqueux ne cessaient de la dérober à sa vue, ses oreilles changèrent de pression et les pupilles de ses yeux cernés se rétractèrent ; malgré le tumulte environnant, le monde se fit silencieux l'espace d'un instant, comme si le hurlement de la bataille s'étranglait dans ses tympans.

Ses entrailles se comprimèrent violemment quand il distingua enfin son visage inanimé, encore juvénile, encadré de cheveux dont la rousseur rappelait celle des oranges qu'elle affectionnait tant. Un filet de sang coulait de son front jusqu'à l'un de ses yeux clos, un autre perlait à sa lèvre, et d'autres traînées grenat sillonnaient son corps, imbibant le débardeur blanc dont elle était vêtue d'une tache écarlate grandissante. Les baguettes climatiques avaient échoué un peu plus loin.

Cette vision hautement surréaliste ne lui permit pas immédiatement de maintenir sa défense si rudement mise à l'épreuve. Il restait planté là, à une dizaine de mètres, séparé d'elle par les soldats qui n'accordaient pas une miette d'attention à ses traits décomposés, profitant de sa distraction pour frapper. Sa perception du danger reprit de justesse le dessus quand le tranchant d'une hache fusa en direction de sa jugulaire ; il s'arracha à sa transe juste à temps pour esquiver le coup, la main qui serrait son katana blanc jaillit, mécaniquement, et une seconde plus tard son opposant s'écroulait dans un grognement d'agonie. Lesquels de ces hommes si aveuglés par l'urgence de tuer avant d'être tué, étaient ses alliés ?

Jetant furtivement des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'un guerrier brandissait une masse d'armes vers le ciel, le forçant à ne pas relâcher sa concentration, il attendait qu'elle se relève. Qu'elle bouge, même d'un mouvement infime, même si ce n'était qu'une mèche de cheveux fauve ou une petite grimace de douleur sur son visage à la délicatesse ruinée par les souillures incarnates. L'espoir fugace lui vint que la jeune femme faisait peut-être semblant d'être achevée, afin qu'on se désintéresse d'elle et qu'elle puisse se retirer discrètement pour aller panser ses blessures ; mais cette stratégie de repli n'était pas digne d'elle, d'autant plus qu'elle risquait à tout moment de se faire piétiner, à rester ainsi exposée.

Bien qu'il réussît à éviter la masse d'armes en rejetant avec vivacité le haut de son corps en arrière, celle-ci érafla son t-shirt couvert de salissures et en emporta un long lambeau de tissu, témoignant de la minceur du timing. Il profita d'une ouverture, le laps de temps qu'il fallut à son ennemi pour se rétablir, pour immobiliser ce dernier d'un coup de lame transversale sur le thorax. Alors que son adversaire poussait un râlement et tombait à genoux, celui qui lui avait infligé cette profonde estafilade s'élança enfin dans la direction du corps de sa coéquipière. Il s'entendit hurler son nom, son cri couvert par le bruit du fer qu'on croisait et les aboiements de cette foule déchaînée qui se livrait une bataille sans merci. Ses lames écartèrent, repoussèrent, tranchèrent les opposants en surnombre qui se dressaient encore, inconscients, sur sa route… Et soudain un homme para un coup pour lui. Son périmètre s'éclaircit. Des renforts arrivaient. Décidant de s'en remettre à ce mystérieux sauveur qui était visiblement de son côté, l'escrimeur tomba à genoux auprès du corps inerte de la rouquine et lui attrapa les épaules, espérant par ce contact la réveiller. Ses paupières ne se crispèrent même pas. Il colla alors prestement son oreille sur sa poitrine. Mais face au vacarme qui s'élevait toujours continuellement, le battement sourd d'un cœur faisait bien pâle figure.

Un coup de canon retentit avec la puissance sonore d'un coup de tonnerre, et le boulet s'écrasa au milieu de la cohue, non loin d'eux, soulevant un nuage de particules terrestres. Des cris atroces se mêlèrent au chaos ambiant, des membres arrachés volèrent sinistrement dans l'air saturé d'une épaisse fumée noirâtre. Une gerbe de sang, contact désagréable et pourtant si familier, éclaboussa la figure de l'épéiste agenouillé.

Rester ici, dans ce champ de bataille dont la barbarie éperdue des assauts n'avait d'égal que la démence des hommes qui en étaient les acteurs, devenait trop dangereux et dépassait tout ce que l'équipage des Mugiwara avait pu expérimenter jusque-là en cruauté. Si la plus petite chance de sauver la mourante existait toujours, le bretteur devait tout faire pour la mettre à l'abri de cet endroit infernal. D'un mouvement résolu, il coinça un de ses sabres entre ses dents et, avec des gestes saccadés, il souleva la jeune femme inconsciente dont la tête reposait mollement sur son épaule, le bras pendant misérablement dans le vide. Totalement oublieux du sang qui continuait de s'écouler de ses propres plaies, il se mit à courir, droit devant, tranchant la gorge de ceux qui obstruaient la voie. Des flèches sifflaient à son oreille et il mordit plus fort dans la garde de son katana quand l'une d'elle transperça son biceps, trop près de la tête de sa coéquipière, mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

Chopper. C'était le seul à pouvoir la soigner. Il l'aiderait. Lui dirait quoi faire.

Trouver Chopper.

* * *

« Je vais te tuer. »

Les mots, prononcés d'une voix glaciale et chargée d'une fureur indicible, le heurtèrent durement au lieu de ricocher sur lui. Il aurait pu anticiper la violence du coup de pied qui suivit, l'esquiver peut-être, mais il n'en fit rien et encaissa sans broncher. Les autres plaquèrent une main sur leur bouche, dans un hoquet de stupeur, dépassés par la tournure des choses. Cette estocade n'avait aucun rapport avec les échanges musclés qu'ils avaient connus, et dont ils s'étaient exaspérés, entre les deux rivaux. Ce coup était porté dans l'intention de blesser grièvement, de faire mal.

Zoro le reçut de plein fouet, mou comme une poupée de chiffon. Le liquide rubis gicla de sa lèvre et les blessures profondes qu'il avait déjà aux côtes s'ouvrirent un peu plus quand dans un grand fracas, il atterrit dans un tas de décombres provenant d'un toit qui s'était effondré. Il n'eut guère le temps de se relever, Sanji jaillit dans les airs, la jambe prête à s'abattre de nouveau sur la tête du bretteur.

La trajectoire de l'attaque fut déviée au moment de l'impact par une main refermée sur la cheville du coq. Celui-ci fut envoyé avec force plusieurs mètres plus loin, sa chute amortie par un tas de barils fortuitement rassemblés là. Le bretteur des Mugiwara leva les yeux pour identifier, à contre-jour, la silhouette de son capitaine.

Le natif de North Blue se remit sur pieds et avec un hurlement enragé, se lança à nouveau vers l'épéiste qui s'était péniblement relevé, sans même jeter un regard à Luffy qui s'interposait entre eux en se tenant simplement debout devant son second. Usopp, paralysé auprès de Robin également muette de stupéfaction, bougea enfin, les traits tirés, et commença à retenir le disciple de Zeff, devenu fou de rage et de désespoir, se débattant pour échapper aux prises du canonnier, auxquelles vinrent s'ajouter les mains que l'archéologue fit éclore au sol. Sanji ne lâchait pas le pirate aux cheveux vert jade de son regard acéré et haineux.

« Salopard… Espèce d'incapable ! Tu d'vais veiller sur elle, _bon sang_ ! »

La mâchoire du blond tremblait, tandis qu'il parvenait à marcher vers le sabreur, malgré les bras du menteur et les mains de l'historienne qui le ferraient tant bien que mal. Quand il arriva à la hauteur de son interlocuteur silencieux, il se dégagea complètement du sniper et attrapa Zoro par le col, si fort que les jointures de ses phalanges blanchirent.

« Pourquoi t'étais pas là ? T'avais perdu ton chemin ? Pourquoi t'étais pas avec elle ? » Le son âpre de sa voix et ses pupilles dangereusement rétractées lui donnaient un air fou. « RÉPONDS-MOI ! »

Il le secouait de plus en plus, les membres agités de tremblements. Le spadassin ne détournait pas le regard du sien, de cet œil céruléen à la pupille dilatée par la colère et l'incompréhension cruelle. Sanji devait souffrir au-delà de son imagination. Il savait que plus tard, quand le cuisinier lui aurait communiqué tout ce dégoût qui le remontait, tout ce ressentiment à son égard, il se reprocherait, à lui aussi, de ne pas avoir été là, de ne pas avoir su empêcher l'irréparable.

Luffy parla alors, d'une voix inhabituellement rauque, mais qui n'avait rien perdu de son autorité de capitaine.

« Arrête, Sanji. Tu es sous le choc. On l'est tous. »

Le coq sembla pris d'une convulsion plus violente que les autres et lâcha l'ancien chasseur de primes qui retomba lourdement sur ses pieds. Les mèches de cheveux du blond voilaient partiellement son expression, mais pas sa mâchoire serrée. Lorsqu'il passa devant le porteur du chapeau de paille, celui-ci lui adressa à voix basse, d'un ton dur, quelque chose qu'il ne voulait sans doute pas que Zoro entende, mais qu'il entendit quand même.

« Essaye de te mettre un peu à sa place. »

En place de quoi Sanji répondit d'une voix froide et catégorique :

« Je n'veux plus jamais reparler à ce type. »

* * *

Dans l'équipage des Mugiwara, perdre un nakama c'était comme perdre un bras ou une jambe ; c'était aussi douloureux et on mettait du temps, beaucoup de temps à s'habituer à l'absence du membre perdu, à défaut de pouvoir en guérir.

* * *

Les hêtres tombaient un à un avec des craquements sinistres d'écorce martyrisée, réceptacles d'une souffrance vindicative trop longtemps contenue. Les bras en caoutchouc claquaient comme des fouets, virevoltant pour asséner des coups au hasard, trouvant satisfaction dans ce que la nature avait de plus rugueux à lui proposer. La sueur et le sang se mêlaient sur son corps esquinté, dont les bandages lacérés constituaient un bien faible rempart contre de nouvelles contusions. Après avoir déraciné un nouvel arbre et l'avoir utilisé pour balayer ses congénères, trop paisibles pour la tourmente qui agitait son esprit, Luffy se tira la joue, encore une fois, suffisamment fort pour se la déchirer.

Combien de fois avait-il essayé ? Il peinait à reconnaître qu'il n'était pas dans un songe cauchemardesque, stagnant toujours dans l'attente de l'élément qui allait le détromper, lui affirmer que tout ceci ne s'était pas produit. Le capitaine des Mugiwara avait pourtant plus de preuves qu'il n'en fallait pour voir ses craintes confirmées. Zoro n'avait jamais ainsi baissé les yeux en rencontrant son regard, seul le poids d'une faute imprescriptible et inexcusable pouvait ainsi le faire ployer. Il n'avait jamais vu Chopper mugir ainsi vers le ciel, après avoir pris sa forme entièrement animale, comme si le renne ne voulait plus rien avoir à voir avec la folie des humains. Sanji n'avait jamais frappé Zoro avec cette lueur aliénée dans son seul œil visible… Et surtout, il n'avait jamais perdu de compagnons et n'avait jamais envisagé, lui vivant, de tolérer la disparition de sa navigatrice.

_Nami ! Tu es ma nakama, à présent !_

_T'inquiète ! Je m'occupe de tout !_

Les rêves n'étaient pas si douloureux, d'ordinaire, et s'ils l'étaient bien par de sombres nuits où l'angoisse profitait de la vulnérabilité de Luffy pour poser une main glacée sur son épaule, puisqu'elle n'avait aucune prise sur lui le jour, ils avaient au moins le mérite de s'estomper, de donner une fin au calvaire.

Mais là, la brûlure ne partait pas.

_Luffy… Tu dois promettre de me garder en vie !_

« WOAAH~ ! »

Le garçon allait pour lancer de nouveau son bras élastique, quand ses genoux fléchirent et il s'étala de tout son long, le nez dans la boue. Son corps meurtri, poussé jusqu'à son dernier retranchement, ne répondait plus à toute cette effervescence et criait pour un repos que Luffy s'était refusé à lui accorder. Ce dernier tenta de se redresser, haletant et crachotant une motte de terre mouillée, dont l'odeur énorme et entêtante le dégoûtait. Des larmes brûlantes s'accumulèrent soudain au bord de ses yeux, se poussant les unes après les autres comme les gouttes d'un vase rempli à ras bord, irrépressibles. L'adolescent gémit plaintivement et frictionna énergiquement ses paupières de ses mains couvertes de fange, ce qui augmenta la sensation de picotement.

_Ce sont des pirates qui ont tué ceux que j'aimais !_

Il avait beau essayer de reconstituer le puzzle, donner une logique aux événements, rien ne semblait pouvoir justifier l'état actuel de la situation. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé, cette fois ? Qu'est-ce qui avait été de travers ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour que ça arrive, qu'est-ce qu'il n'avait pas fait ? Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le sol marécageux qui semblait se repaître de son désarroi comme une sangsue se serait régalée de son sang. Où s'était-il trompé ? Il rejeta la tête en arrière, la bouche tordue, et lança un regard de détresse vers le ciel. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Qu'allaient faire les autres ? Qui allait donc tracer la carte du monde ? Et lui ? Comment devenir le Seigneur des pirates sans Nami à ses côtés !

_Je t'ai dit de foutre le camp de cette île !_

Son estomac gronda férocement, mais c'était le plus ridicule des maux que le pirate pouvait ressentir à présent. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi faim et aussi peu envie de soulager ce besoin primaire, d'ordinaire plus proéminent chez lui que chez les autres.

Pour le moment, Luffy ne voulait pas que Chopper soit triste en voyant qu'il avait fichu tous les bandages en l'air, alors que le renne avait mis si longtemps à les enrouler. Il ne voulait pas non plus que ses amis le voient ainsi, aussi perdu et timoré qu'il l'était pour l'avenir.

Il était le capitaine, bon sang.

* * *

Quand une personne part, ce n'est pas seulement son enveloppe charnelle qui cesse d'exister. La mort emporte tout, le carillon des rires, les coups durs, les moments de complicité, les batailles gagnées, les rêves. Les souvenirs devenus tabous, dans un réflexe de survie on préfère les enterrer, eux aussi, pour atténuer, égoïstement, sa propre douleur.

Et les nuages, indifférents au destin des hommes, continuent leur course dans le ciel.

* * *

Assis sur un rocher, voûté en tailleur dans une position de méditation, ses katana reposant sur son épaule, Zoro écoutait le bruit du ressac de la mer qui s'étendait à perte de vue sans la voir. Cette mer indomptable et imprévisible sur laquelle ils avaient vécu tant d'aventures et sur laquelle ils avaient pu avancer, grâce aux talents de leur navigatrice.

Nami avait souffert huit ans durant sous le joug des impitoyables hommes-poissons, et seule l'opiniâtreté de Luffy lui avait permise de briser les chaînes qui la retenaient prisonnière des amphibiens. Les pirates s'étaient battus pour elle, pour qu'enfin elle mène une vie sans regret, sans fardeau à porter sur ses épaules frêles. Mais ce repos tant espéré n'aura été qu'éphémère, en comparaison au calvaire qu'elle avait subi durant toute son adolescence.

Maintenant que l'ancienne voleuse avait disparu de leur quotidien, les membres de l'équipage du Mugiwara avaient réalisé à quel point elle s'était faite une place auprès de chacun d'eux. Son caractère volcanique et impétueux, son amour pour l'argent et les oranges, cette tendance à les couvrir de dettes contrastant avec cette façon qu'elle avait de tous les materner et de donner de sa personne.

_Tu ne me dis pas merci ?_

À la frontière de la mort, l'inébranlable Zoro avait souvent clamé que s'il périssait, c'était que c'était écrit, que le destin en avait voulu ainsi et que s'il ne parvenait pas à se sauver, c'était que sa vie avait bien peu de valeur. Aujourd'hui, le sabreur se demandait s'il avait vraiment pensé ces froides paroles à chaque fois qu'il les avait prononcées, et si la portée qu'il leur donnait était universelle ou ne s'appliquait qu'à lui. Était-il écrit que la cartographe devait trouver une fin tragique dans cette guerre absurde ? Était-il écrit qu'il ne devait pas être capable d'empêcher le pire ?

Le porteur de katana repensa froidement au moment où Chopper avait secoué la tête, négativement, ses petits sabots palpant le corps sans vie. Les paroles étaient superflues pour exprimer un diagnostic des plus funestes. Jusque-là, le descendant Roronoa avait refusé d'admettre cet état des choses. Un instant déconnecté de la réalité, il avait observé le jeune docteur fondre en sanglots, incapable de se retenir. La plaie qui s'était ouverte sous le sein de la rouquine avait teint son débardeur clair d'un rouge sombre. Un coup précis, une blessure mortelle.

Luffy était arrivé peu après, dans un sale état, sans pour autant être alarmant. Lorsqu'il avait vu sa navigatrice étendue sur un matelas de fortune, la morve s'écoulant de la truffe bleue du renne, et enfin, avait relevé son regard inquisiteur vers son épéiste, celui-ci n'avait guère pu le soutenir. Le détenteur de fruit du démon était alors sorti en trombe de l'abri. Zoro avait fermé fortement les yeux, la mâchoire contractée, entendant les murs et les colonnes de la grand-place s'effondrer sous l'impact d'un poing ravageur. Il aurait préféré que son capitaine dirige sa colère mêlée de désespoir contre lui ; peut-être aurait-il pu la contenir, ou la lui renvoyer avec la même densité.

Le spadassin songea confusément à ce qu'il avait ressenti, quand le verdict était tombé, telle une guillotine sur la nuque d'un condamné que personne ne savait innocent. Une grande claque dans la gueule. Une aversion pour lui-même. Un dégoût profond, rampant. Un goût d'impossible et d'irréalité, ce qui auparavant relevait de la fiction cauchemardesque, qui se réalisait. Pourtant, on était loin du mauvais rêve et du réveil salutaire en sueur.

Il songea aussi à ce qu'avait dû éprouver le garçon au chapeau de paille, quand celui-ci s'était brisé les os de la main en abattant tour à tour toute construction se dressant dans son périmètre. De la rage à l'état pur. De l'impuissance qui suintait dans chaque coup, qu'accompagnait un cri terrible, déchirant.

On avait établi les circonstances et les causes du décès. Quelqu'un l'avait empalée sur son épée, dans le dos. Mais qui, parmi tous ces combattants sanguinaires et sans scrupules ? Un chasseur de primes qui avait profité de la confusion pour éliminer l'une des leurs ? Un simple soldat qui avait reconnu la voleuse et, voyant qu'elle baissait sa garde, avait frappé ? Comment le sauraient-ils jamais ?

Peu lui importait. Zoro n'accusait ni cette guerre dans laquelle ils s'étaient impliqués sans savoir comment, ni la pourriture qui l'avait transpercée. Car s'il avait été près d'elle à ce moment-là, assurant sa protection, personne ne se serait approché d'elle. Sanji avait raison. Le seul fautif, c'était lui.

Il n'avait pas été là pour la sauver _in extremis_, comme il l'avait fait un nombre incalculable de fois par le passé.

Il était arrivé trop tard.

« Ne te blâme pas trop, escrimeur. »

Les yeux de l'épéiste obliquèrent en direction de celle qui l'avait hélé. Il n'avait pas entendu la discrète Nico Robin s'approcher. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas voulu se faire remarquer, malgré la vue panoramique dont le bretteur bénéficiait depuis cette falaise escarpée, ou peut-être qu'elle l'observait depuis un moment déjà, et qu'il ne l'avait pas vue.

« Tu étais introuvable… Luffy s'inquiétait. »

Une information neutre, prononcée sans une once de reproche. S'était-il tant éloigné de l'endroit où ils étaient amarrés ?

L'historienne escalada les blocs de pierre amoncelés sur le rivage, et s'assit à mi-hauteur sur une pierre plate, en contre-pied de la falaise rocheuse où Zoro s'était réfugié, dans le besoin d'être seul. La jeune femme semblait sereine, ainsi, le nez au vent, ses cheveux de jais tournoyant avec légèreté autour de son visage aux tracés fins mais au teint blême.

« Tu n'as pas pleuré, toi non plus. »

Toujours aucune trace de reproche dans ce constat, adouci par sa voix aux accents mélancoliques. Ses orbes d'obsidienne ne regardaient pas en direction de l'épéiste, mais de l'océan, étendue majestueuse face à laquelle l'homme se sentait si insignifiant, pas plus gros qu'un alevin perdu dans l'immensité bleue. Elle non plus n'avait donc pas versé de larmes. Celui qu'on nommait autrefois le « chasseur de pirates » garda le silence. Il avait la sensation que s'il ouvrait la bouche, tout ne serait que hurlements incompréhensibles.

« Je n'y arrive pas. »

Il eut tellement l'impression que Robin venait de s'exprimer pour lui…

« Je voudrais pleurer, mais les larmes ne viennent pas. »

Le sabreur regarda, l'expression vide, la jeune femme qui subissait le même phénomène que lui. Il avait vu ses camarades flancher tour à tour, libérer leur chagrin, les joues ruisselantes, le nez barbouillé de morve, mais comme lui, l'archéologue n'avait pas été contaminée par cette souffrance tangible au point de céder aux larmes. Fallait-il qu'ils soient froids, insensibles ?

La disparition de Nami avait pourtant dévasté leur moral, s'il n'avait pas détruit quelque chose en eux irrémédiablement, sans espoir de reconstruction.

À l'aube, Usopp partait longer le bord du rivage, seul, et ne revenait qu'au crépuscule, les épaules plus basses encore que lorsqu'il disparaissait. On ignorait ce qu'il faisait de ses journées, il n'en parlait à personne, pas même à Chopper. La mort de Nami l'avait rendu taciturne, lui qui était de nature si pétillant d'énergie. La cartographe et lui avaient toujours été ceux qui avaient le plus de bon sens dans leur groupe, les moins prompts à « foncer dans le tas » tête baissée ; le sniper s'était trouvé tellement de traits communs avec la jeune fille ! Sa compagnie et son tempérament solidaire au sien lui manqueraient, dans cet équipage de surhommes où il n'osait s'avouer qu'il se sentait un peu minable, parfois. Mais pour l'instant, Usopp n'était pas certain de vouloir penser à quoi le futur pouvait bien ressembler sans elle.

Quant à Sanji, le spadassin ne lui en voulait guère de l'avoir frappé et insulté quand bien même il se sentait tout aussi impuissant que lui face à ce qui s'était produit. Ce traitement n'était que justice, en tant que responsable il avait mérité cette décharge de rancœur. Zoro était presque reconnaissant au coq d'avoir décrété qu'il ne voulait plus jamais lui parler car, de toute façon, jamais plus il ne pourrait le regarder en face. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne serait pas en mesure, ni en droit d'obtenir, c'était leur pardon à tous. Se pardonner à lui-même était déjà au-delà de ses forces…

Après qu'il s'était déchaîné sur lui, la « Jambe noire » s'était enfermée dans sa cuisine, à bord du navire, et n'en ressortait que pour vider son cendrier de la montagne de mégots qui le remplissait. Il préparait toujours des repas pour l'équipage, mais ceux-ci, comme si le moral du cuisinier déteignait sur ses talents de cordon bleu, avaient perdu en saveur. D'ailleurs, les pirates ne venaient se sustenter qu'épisodiquement, obéissant à une horloge interne qui leur était propre et mangeant, de fait, des plats fades et refroidis. Même Luffy ne se présentait pas régulièrement aux heures de pitance, et quand il le faisait, c'était pour consommer sa ration sans appétit.

Zoro, à qui le domaine de la cuisine était tacitement interdit, savait subvenir seul à ses besoins. Chopper avait pansé ses plaies avec facilité malgré la profondeur de ses blessures, il était donc apte à chasser quelque gibier en tirant parti de la richesse de la faune et de la flore qu'offrait l'île. L'ancien chasseur de primes se remémora le frisson d'effroi qu'il avait vu courir sur la fourrure du renne, lorsque celui-ci avait retiré la flèche qui lui avait perforé le bras sans que l'opération ne lui arrache un seul cri.

Un voile de tristesse avait ombré le visage pâle de Robin. Son teint s'était fait plus exsangue, sa voix partait dans les aigus, la moue sur ses lèvres serrées semblait prête à se tordre, mais ses yeux ne s'humectèrent pas. Elle dodelina de la tête vers les flots si paisibles, vacillante.

« Elle me manque, pourtant », affirma-t-elle avec une véhémence mêlée de détresse, comme si elle se reprochait durement sa sècheresse lacrymale. « C'est trop bête, je suis sûre que ça me ferait du bien », ajouta-t-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

Faire son deuil par la voie des larmes, c'était encore ce qui paraissait le plus spontané pour les hommes, réaction physiologique naturelle, sinon innée. Ça ne soignait pas, pourtant, ça ne ferait en rien revenir l'être défunt. Zoro le savait d'expérience : cette tranquillité endolorie qui succédait aux pleurs n'était que factice. On croyait qu'elle vous soulageait, mais chaque sanglot accentuait un peu plus la béance du trou laissé par la disparition de la personne. Une fois l'apaisement procuré évaporé, la peine se renouvelait avec autant d'authenticité, et elle survenait toujours avec la même intensité dans les premiers jours du deuil.

Gamin, l'ancien chasseur de primes avait versé toutes les larmes de son corps après le décès de Kuina, cette amie d'enfance indéfectible avec qui il avait fait le serment de devenir les meilleurs épéistes du monde. Cette promesse était ce qui lui avait permis de se remettre debout, lentement, trop lentement, et il avait fallu que le temps fasse son œuvre pour qu'il commence seulement à _accepter_ qu'il l'avait définitivement perdue. Et c'était peu dire que cette cicatrice le faisait souffrir quand il se retrouvait nez à nez avec cette jeune femme qui accompagnait souvent le colonel Smoker, et qui ressemblait tellement à sa défunte amie. Cette rencontre était le pire fléau qui puisse lui arriver, car le trépas de Kuina était son talon d'Achille. Avec Nami morte dans ses bras, ça faisait deux talons d'Achille.

_Serais-tu du genre… à ne pas tenir tes engagements ?_

L'escrimeur n'avait pas fait de promesse à la navigatrice, mais il avait été tenu par un engagement auprès d'elle : celui de la protéger au péril de sa vie. Il avait failli à sa parole, cependant. C'était la raison pour laquelle, aujourd'hui, rien ne sortait de lui qui ne soit pas de la violence quand il saisissait ses sabres. Si pleurer était source d'apaisement, même dérisoire, il n'était pas digne de jouir de ces bienfaits. De toute façon, sa cornée demeurait aussi sèche que la plaine arénacée en contrebas, telle une sanction infligée aux fautifs qui ne pourront jamais purger leur crime. L'incapacité de succomber à l'envie incoercible de pleurer était punitive.

Et pourtant, même si ça n'aurait rien changé, même s'il ne méritait pas ce réconfort solitaire, de toutes ses forces, Zoro aurait voulu pleurer. Parce qu'il n'était qu'un homme qui n'avait pas réussi à sauver une amie. Parce qu'il voulait croire qu'il y avait droit, lui aussi, aux larmes amères, de vraies larmes qui strieraient ses joues, et pas des sanglots pudiques et retenus ! Il se trouvait bien étrange à présent, à désirer quelque chose que, tout escrimeur qu'il était, il ne pouvait obtenir… Il ne se souvenait pas qu'il faille fournir un quelconque effort pour pleurer, pourtant, ni qu'on puisse l'interdire à un être humain. Seule la sensation de vide l'emplissait, étrange paradoxe, mais pas si singulier puisque c'était bien un manque qui le consumait. Le vide laissé par la disparition d'un nakama.

L'historienne se redressa soudain et le regarda, le menton levé vers lui, arrêtant le cours de ses pensées. La lueur fragile dans ses améthystes s'était noyée, elle semblait s'être souvenue de ce pourquoi elle était partie à la recherche de l'épéiste.

« Luffy veut te voir. Il t'attend. »

Elle baissa le regard en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, les sourcils froncés dans une ligne soucieuse. Après un bref silence, un bruit métallique se fit entendre tandis que le sabreur rassemblait ses glaives. Et sa voix lui parut bien atone quand il articula enfin quelques mots.

« Indique-moi le chemin. »

* * *

Lorsqu'il remit les pieds sur le navire, après trois jours à s'abstenir de le faire, Zoro se retrouva nez à nez avec l'ancien employé du Baratie qui sortait précisément de la cuisine pour vider son cendrier. Malgré le froid significatif qui s'ensuivit, et le mépris non dissimulé dans la moue du blond, l'épéiste sourcilla légèrement en considérant le tas de mégots entassés en forme pyramidale.

Sanji se détruisait la santé, encore plus qu'avant. Nul doute que la mort de Nami expliquait sa surconsommation de tabac.

Comme le coq passa son chemin en le gratifiant d'une œillade austère, le spadassin se mit en quête de Luffy. Le médecin coiffé d'un haut de forme, assis contre le bastingage et pilant méthodiquement des herbes médicinales, le vit tourner sur le pont et l'interpella.

« Si tu cherches Luffy, il est dans la cabine de Nami. »

Un peu déstabilisé par cette information, le descendant Roronoa acquiesça et ouvrit la porte qui menait aux cabines. Il avait à peine croisé le regard humide du jeune renne, qu'il savait être le plus émotif d'eux tous. Il n'osait imaginer combien de litres de larmes le docteur avait versés depuis trois jours. Savoir que, par sa négligence, il avait mis Chopper dans cet état d'affliction, ne lui permettait pas de s'arrêter, d'affronter ses yeux enflés et rougis. Aussi s'engagea-t-il dans le petit corridor sombre sans se retourner, et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte de la cabine indiquée.

Luffy était bien là, enrubanné de bandages sous ses traditionnels vêtements d'extérieur. Debout devant la bibliothèque de la défunte, il tenait entre ses mains un livre à la couverture usée et en feuilletait les pages avec un intérêt qui semblait réel. Zoro aurait presque eu envie de sourire, si la raideur ressentie au niveau des zygomatiques ne l'en avait pas dissuadé. Voir son capitaine lire un manuel, probablement technique, était plutôt une chose insolite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le garçon au chapeau de paille s'aperçut enfin de sa présence. Il lui adressa un demi-sourire.

« J'essaie d'apprendre la navigation. Enfin, juste les règles de base, de quoi ne pas couler tout de suite. Dès que j'ai fini la théorie, on quitte cette île. »

Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, le second observa son capitaine d'un œil nouveau. Devant lui, il avait un garçon qu'il avait toujours connu d'un naturel sidérant, simple et sans façade, transparent dans ses émotions ; un garçon qui avait sans doute beaucoup pleuré, lui aussi, et profité de la vaste forêt qui caractérisait l'île pour hurler tout son soûl, et briser ce qui pouvait se briser, sa voix y compris. Zoro se surprit à l'envier, stupidement.

Après le choc de la perte de Nami, Luffy ne pouvait réagir qu'avec une violence inouïe, et les pauvres hêtres déracinés étaient là pour témoigner de l'ampleur des dégâts. Mais une fois la crise passée et les larmes taries, il n'était pas de nature à s'apitoyer sur le sort, aussi cruel que celui-ci pût être – et comme Zoro savait à quel point il l'était, en ce moment ! Par un courage qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, le capitaine des Mugiwara finissait toujours par se relever. Il allait de l'avant, il pensait à eux, à ce qu'il fallait faire et devenir, et se morfondre n'était pas compatible avec de telles nécessités. Pour le bien de l'équipage, il était le premier à devoir se relever, afin d'entraîner les autres dans son sillage. C'était quelque chose qui lui ressemblait bien. Cette facette immuable de sa personnalité, en dépit des changements, avait un quelque chose de rassurant, comme un repère qui serait toujours présent.

Luffy fronça les sourcils en rapprochant l'ouvrage de son nez. « Mais c'est très compliqué, ce livre… »

Zoro s'approcha pour jeter un coup d'œil au contenu. « C'est parce que tu le tiens à l'envers. »

Il allait pour remettre la reliure dans le bon sens, quand le garçon au couvre-chef se désintéressa totalement de l'objet et lui lança un regard grave, de ses grands yeux ronds, comme s'il avait attendu qu'il soit assez près pour parler sérieusement.

« Sanji pensait pas ce qu'il t'a dit. Tu sais comme moi combien il tenait à elle.

– Comme nous tous », dit son vis-à-vis, pas vraiment perturbé par la tournure de la conversation.

Le bretteur s'approcha du hublot de la cabine, tournant le dos à Luffy pour regarder sans le voir l'océan. La cabine de Nami donnait sur la mer, dont le chant lui parvenait sourdement, mêlé au cri plaintif d'une mouette. « Me dis pas qu'il est venu t'en parler ?, fit-il avec un petit ricanement sec.

– Non, il est pas venu. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé », lui apprit posément son compagnon.

Zoro se détourna à regret de la fenêtre pour toiser son capitaine, le sourcil un peu plus froncé. « Et pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas b'soin de t'en mêler, Luffy. S'il a envie d'me pardonner, c'est son problème. Il est encore plus crétin que ce que je pensais s'il revient sur sa décision après seulement trois jours.

– Je l'ai pas influencé, reprit le pirate en haussant les épaules. J'lui ai simplement demandé s'il avait pensé ses mots.

– Alors, il t'a peut-être menti », répliqua le sabreur avec une forme d'espoir dissimulé.

Le brun le fixait longuement alors que son interlocuteur replongeait dans l'observation des vagues s'écrasant contre la coque du bateau, à travers le hublot qui était la seule source de lumière de la cabine.

« Zoro, écoute-moi un moment s'il te plait. »

Le porteur de katana fut bien obligé de décoller son front de la paroi froide, apaisante du hublot, et de faire face au garçon au chapeau de paille. Ce dernier avait son regard déterminé, le regard de l'autre Luffy, celui qui était capitaine d'un navire pirate et à qui incombaient les choix les plus difficiles, celui qui devait porter la responsabilité des événements récents et qui, sous ses dehors de gamin insouciant, le savait pertinemment et mieux que quiconque.

« J'ai pris ma décision. On va continuer notre route. Je n'laisserai pas l'équipage mourir de l'intérieur. Ce serait donner satisfaction à l'assassin de Nami. Elle n'aurait pas voulu ça. Alors, pour préserver l'équipage jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au One Piece, je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi.

« On va tous vivre une période difficile, pas vrai ? Alors on doit pas se désolidariser, on doit se soutenir. Pour Sanji… Ça va durer encore un petit moment, mais à terme, il arrivera à surmonter ça. (Il tenta un sourire convaincu). J'en suis sûr ! Et nous aussi. Usopp, Chopper, Robin. Toi, moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il adviendra de notre équipage, sinon ?

« Tu te souviens de c'que tu m'as dit, quand je m'suis battu avec Usopp à propos du Merry, et qu'il est parti ? Tu m'as dit de n'pas flancher. Que si j'me mettais à flancher, on n'pourrait plus compter sur moi. Alors aujourd'hui, je te l'demande : ne flanche pas. Je te l'demande en tant qu'homme, pas en tant que capitaine. J'y arriverai pas tout seul, Zoro. »

Il jeta quelque chose sur le futon surélevé qui occupait la chambre. Malgré la lumière tamisée dans laquelle baignait la pièce, l'escrimeur put identifier un carnet relié en cuir qui lui était vaguement familier.

« J'ai passé ces trois jours à le lire. Son journal. Nami y a retranscrit tout notre voyage, depuis le jour où nous avons quitté son île. »

Luffy sourit alors de toutes ses dents, et pendant un instant il sembla être une source de lumière lui aussi, comme si la tristesse n'avait jamais affaissé ses traits juvéniles : « Tu crois pas que ça lui f'rait plaisir, qu'on écrive la fin ? »

Le second comprenait bien ce que le garçon élastique souhaitait, bien sûr. Aller de l'avant, ne plus s'enliser dans leur peine comme ils le faisaient depuis trois jours. Et Luffy avait raison, ils _devaient_ continuer leur route, même avec des connaissances rudimentaires en navigation, ils devaient essayer et ne pas se résigner.

Mais si l'épéiste avait voulu formuler son approbation, les mots restèrent coincés quelque part dans sa gorge. Il était dérouté que le garçon l'ait convoqué pour l'entretenir avec placidité de ses projets d'avenir. Bien sûr, ils auraient dû en discuter tôt ou tard, mais était-ce bien là une priorité ? C'était la première fois qu'il parlait avec son capitaine de la disparition de la cartographe, depuis trois jours qu'il s'était muré dans le mutisme. Finalement, il prit une inspiration, le visage douloureusement contracté.

« Luffy… Ça suffit comme ça. Fais quelque chose. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'm'en veux pas ? »

Zoro n'était pas perturbé au point d'oublier quel genre de personne était le leader des Mugiwara ; jamais il ne le chasserait, peu importe l'erreur qu'il ait commise. Peut-être bien aussi qu'il était incapable de le frapper comme Sanji l'avait fait, dans le but de faire mal. Mais ne pas lui en vouloir ? Luffy n'était qu'un petit bout d'homme, après tout ! Aussi attaché à Nami que lui, sinon plus; comment ne pouvait-il pas éprouver la moindre once de rancœur à son endroit, pire, de la déception ? Comment pourrait-il jamais lui faire de nouveau _confiance_ ?

Luffy répondit avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Parce que je suis le capitaine. C'est à moi que la responsabilité revient. Je dois vous protéger, quoiqu'il en coûte, même si c'est d'vous-même.

– Arrête de dire des conneries, Luffy, t'étais pas sur les lieux ! _Moi_ j'y étais, tu comprends ça ? J'y étais, putain, j'y étais. C'est moi, le fautif, moi et personne d'autre, asséna le spadassin, martelant les termes. Alors tu n'as pas à… »

Le brun l'arrêta d'un signe de la main, sa voix couvrant la sienne.

« Zoro, ça change quoi ? J'me sens aussi coupable que toi. Me demande pas de t'en vouloir, j'en s'rais pas capable. Je sais que s'il y avait eu un moyen d'la sauver, tu l'aurais fait. »

Le bretteur avait beau vouloir croire que le garçon en caoutchouc lui mentait, que son dégoût pour lui était bien réel, tout dans l'être qui lui faisait face lui criait l'inverse, et la sincérité suintant à chaque mot n'admettait pas de réplique. Cherchant à se soustraire au regard intègre de l'adolescent, l'ancien chasseur de primes détourna le sien au sol.

Luffy était le seul à pouvoir recevoir son aversion pour lui-même, le seul à pouvoir prendre sa haine à bras-le-corps.

Le garçon posa une main sur son chapeau de paille, l'enfonçant un peu plus sur ses yeux. Son regard n'était plus visible, baigné dans l'ombre du couvre-chef, mais son large sourire rayonnait presque dans la pénombre. Sa voix était authentique, ni brisée, ni amère quand il parla à son second :

« Tu l'aimais. »

Qu'il s'agisse d'une affirmation ou d'une question, ces quelques mots résonnèrent en Zoro avec une force qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. L'épéiste n'était pas armé pour les gérer, et il sentit toutes les barrières qu'il avait dressées pour se protéger, s'effondrer, le laissant plus vulnérable qu'un nourrisson. C'était comme si cette phrase, au lieu d'être libératrice, déchargeait en lui toute la vacuité qu'un être humain pouvait supporter. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il envoya son poing dans la figure de Luffy.

Imprédictible et fulgurant, ce punch était la conséquence naturelle de toute la pression accumulée depuis trois jours, trop longtemps digérée et ruminée, le résultat d'un besoin d'évacuer que décapiter des arbres n'avait pas suffi à assouvir. Par ces trois mots, le brun avait ouvert la porte à l'expression de la souffrance dans ce qu'elle avait de plus brut. Sans le savoir, Luffy avait tapé en plein dans son talon d'Achille.

Le capitaine roula à travers la pièce et heurta durement le mur près de la porte. Quelques livres qui se trouvaient rangés sur une étagère au-dessus de lui, tombèrent avec un bruit mat, exposant avec ironie leur contenu sur la navigation et la cartographie. Repositionnant correctement son couvre-chef sur sa chevelure indisciplinée, l'adolescent ne sembla guère surpris de cet accès de brutalité. La matière caoutchouteuse dont il était fait reléguait le résultat de la collision à une légère égratignure sur sa joue. Le regard qu'il lança à son second, qui haletait, était dépourvu d'agressivité ou de rancune.

« Eh bah, ça m'fait toujours pas plus mal qu'une pichenette », déclara-t-il avec une nuance provocatrice dans la voix, essuyant néanmoins le mince filet de sang qui coula de sa lèvre.

À son ton satisfait, on pouvait comprendre que cette réaction virulente était exactement celle qu'il avait voulu susciter chez l'épéiste. Celui-ci le perçut et pesta.

« Tu voulais m'pousser à bout, hein ? C'est réussi », cracha-t-il avec hargne.

Luffy se releva en époussetant son short. Et rien que ce geste inutile, superflu, totalement inhabituel pour quelqu'un d'aussi négligent que le pirate, fit prendre conscience au sabreur que quelque chose avait changé en lui aussi, quelque chose d'infime que seul son langage corporel venait de trahir.

« Tu as le droit d'être comme ça.

– D'être comment ?

– Intraitable avec moi. Pour que tu me colles une telle beigne, ça a dû te faire rudement mal, non ? (Son expression changea soudain, il implora.) Excuse-moi. »

Zoro soupira. C'était à lui d'implorer son pardon cent fois, et cet idiot s'excusait avec cette expression désolée alors que c'était lui qui l'avait frappé… D'ailleurs, c'était encore Luffy qui aurait dû le frapper le premier, dès lors qu'il avait franchi le seuil de cette cabine ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il toujours pas fait ? L'adolescent avait déjà répondu à cela mais l'incompréhension demeurait, quand on connaissait son impulsivité naturelle. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens dans l'esprit tiraillé du spadassin.

« Tu n'vas pas t'excuser, maintenant… C'est pas à toi de le faire, d'abord. » Il marqua une pause, portant une main à son arcade. « Tu n'tiens jamais ta langue. Ne me parle plus jamais de ça, compris ?

– Je n'pensais pas avoir visé juste », s'excusa le garçon avec douceur.

Le bretteur enfonça ses ongles dans son front plissé, témoignant de sa tension intérieure. Le garçon élastique lui avait toujours dit les choses telles qu'il les voyait, lui, avec une intuition qui correspondait souvent à la réalité. Il le prouvait encore maintenant, sa perception des gens qui l'entouraient était bien plus aigue que celle d'un homme doté de plus d'esprit. Que le second garde le silence ou réponde quoique ce soit, il risquait de confirmer les conclusions perspicaces du brun. Mais où était le danger à reconnaître qu'il avait vu juste ? Le porteur de katana sentit l'amertume le remonter. Où était passée son assurance, son aplomb ? Nami les avait-elle emportés dans la tombe ? Il toisa son vis-à-vis estropié, debout, les bras le long du corps, ne demandant rien, n'attendant rien. Pourquoi n'était-il pas fichu de s'exprimer ? C'était Luffy, son capitaine, son nakama, le plus proche ami qu'il ait jamais eu, il pouvait tout lui dire, Luffy pouvait tout oublier, tout lui pardonner, il en était certain maintenant.

_« Tu l'aimais. »_ Zoro était presque certain qu'un poignard retourné dans le cœur faisait moins mal, pour avoir déjà eu la poitrine pourfendue par la dague de Mihawk. Son cœur lui serrait comme autrefois, quand il avait hurlé sa peine vers les nuages, pour que Kuina l'entende. Son amie était partie sans connaître la nature de son attachement pour elle, puisque lui-même avait réalisé trop tard. La guerre leur avait arraché Nami, et celle-ci, même si elle s'était épanouie grâce aux liens d'amitié tissés dans l'équipage, ne saurait jamais à quel point il avait tenu à elle. Fallait-il qu'il ne retienne jamais rien, pour faire deux fois la même erreur ?

L'escrimeur tangua un peu et se laissa choir sur le bord du lit. Sous sa paume se fit sentir le cuir du petit carnet, sur lequel il referma distraitement les doigts. Il posa ses avant-bras sur ses genoux et, non sans une certaine appréhension, ouvrit le livret de route sur la première page.

_Aujourd'hui commence notre __grande épopée à bord du Merry-Go. Nous ne sommes que cinq pour l'instant, Usopp, Sanji, Zoro, Luffy et moi. Un canonnier, un coq, un escrimeur, un capitaine et une navigatrice. Nous quittons Kokoyashi, il fait un temps magnifique, à l'image de nos états d'esprit. Du mien, surtout. Arlong n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, grâce à Luffy et aux autres. Je suis si heureuse, si reconnaissante de ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi ! Je vais pouvoir réaliser mon rêve, maintenant, je vais pouvoir aller de l'avant. Et je suis prête à les emmener partout, du moment qu'ils me gardent avec eux. Je veux que mon aventure soit la leur. Pour eux je deviendrai pirate, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, pourvu qu'ils me protègent encore… Je me sens si libre. Je ne partirai plus._

L'encre se dilua sur _partirai_ ; une goutte venait de s'écraser sur le papier éprouvé du journal. Puis d'autres perles vinrent corner la page, comme une ondée qui s'abattait doucement. Les yeux grand ouverts, Zoro avait beau y faire, sa vue était bien trop brouillée pour déchiffrer ce qu'il y avait après ce fichu _plus_. Quelque chose débordait de ses yeux et ça ne s'arrêtait plus. Il devait faire de gros efforts pour ne pas se frotter les paupières qui lui piquaient soudainement. Et les lignes qui ondulaient, les mots devenant de plus en plus illisibles, les lettres se noyant dans l'encre noire…

Luffy lui retira le journal des mains avec douceur ; l'avant-bras du brun fut alors saisi par la poigne désespérée de son second, tel le naufragé qui s'accroche à un débris salutaire pour ne pas couler dans les profondeurs glaciales.

« Pardon. »

Ce mot, prononcé dans un souffle, sonnait comme une prière. Le garçon au chapeau de paille lui sourit gentiment, avec un semblant de surprise, comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

« Pardon pour quoi ? Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Zoro. »

Il croisa les bras avec une moue à demi-contrariée et réaffirma avec fermeté en le regardant droit dans les yeux : « Ce n'était pas ta faute. Arrête de prendre ça sur tes épaules. Ordre du capitaine, je veux que tu me laisses l'assumer au nom de tout l'équipage. Je l'ai dit aux autres, je te l'dis à toi. Pas besoin qu'on soit six à se tenir responsable. Plutôt que d'attendre que j'te pardonne, j'te demande de tenir bon ! Si toi et les autres ne flanchez pas, si vous restez avec moi, j'y arriverai, Zoro, mais il faut que vous me regardiez, et toute notre peine, ce sera moi qui la porterai. (Son sourire s'élargit et il projeta son poing vers l'avant dans un geste confiant.) Je suis l'plus costaud pour ça ! »

Il se tourna pour reposer le journal sur l'établi, laissant Zoro essuyer le filet humide qui avait coulé le long de son nez. Sa vue redevint claire en un rien de temps. Les larmes avaient finalement coulées, comme une lame de fond qu'aucun navigateur n'aurait su prévenir. Sauf peut-être, la leur…

Mais ce n'était pas cet instant où il s'était laissé submerger qui lui procurait cette espèce de soulagement intense qu'il ressentait, maintenant. Les paroles de Luffy avaient fait bien plus que ça : elles avaient soulevé la chape de plomb qui était tombée sur ses épaules. Et si en substance, s'en remettre à leur capitaine, ce ne serait jamais assez pour réparer leurs cœurs, c'était déjà beaucoup trop pour Zoro.

Et il saisit cette main qu'on lui tendait encore, parce que c'était le seul moyen de ne pas être broyé. Il devait croire en Luffy, croire que ce dernier pouvait le délivrer de cette souffrance intolérable, de la même façon que Luffy croyait en lui, comme il l'avait toujours fait, sans faiblir. Tout ce qu'il lui demandait, c'était du temps, un peu de soutien, et un rien de courage.

Le porteur du chapeau de paille vint se laisser tomber sur l'autre côté du lit, sa tête apparaissant dans son champ de vision. Il soupira en fixant le plafond.

« Tu crois que je vais réussir à m'improviser navigateur ?, gémit-il.

– …On risque de ne jamais arriver au One Piece si on te confie ce poste. Je te filerai un coup de main, proposa Zoro, machinalement.

– Toi ? T'as le sens de l'orientation d'une autruche ! »

Le capitaine se prit une petite claque sur le crâne pour ce commentaire.

« Alors t'as intérêt à assurer, Capitaine ! »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire où la reconnaissance se lisait plus distinctement que s'il l'avait exprimée en mots. Et il se leva sur ces dernières paroles, pour quitter la cabine d'un pas plus serein.

* * *

Dans l'équipage des Mugiwara, perdre un nakama c'était comme perdre un bras ou une jambe ; la douleur distordait atrocement notre visage et seul le temps pouvait l'adoucir, à défaut de pouvoir l'éteindre. Mais si l'on restait le nez dans la boue ou les yeux perdus dans le vague, on ne cicatrisait jamais. Si l'on ne comptait pas sur ceux qui étaient encore là, à nos côtés, bien en vie, on se perdait dans un dédale de souffrances qui finissait par nous condamner.

Ils feraient le tour du globe ; ils trouveraient le One Piece ; et ils relateraient toute leur aventure dans le récit inachevé de la cartographe.

Il avait fait une promesse à Kuina ; il en faisait une, posthume, à Nami.

* * *

La lumière du jour l'éblouit un peu. Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte en s'apercevant que ses nakama étaient réunis au complet sur le pont du bateau. Sanji était sorti de sa cuisine et même Usopp était présent. Ils levèrent la tête en le voyant réapparaître. Quelque chose d'infime avait rendu l'atmosphère moins lourde. Leur regard n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'une légère curiosité, mais leurs visages semblaient plus ouverts, moins rembrunis… Mais c'était peut-être les rayons du soleil qui lui jouaient des tours… Cependant, ils esquissèrent un petit sourire en voyant Zoro trébucher en avant, et Luffy surgir de derrière lui après l'avoir poussé avec énergie, l'œil pétillant de malice, tandis que son second protestait vivement.

« Sanji ! À manger !, réclama le plus jeune des deux garçons.

– Ouais, ouais…, acquiesça l'intéressé d'un air blasé. J'y vais !

– Un menu maxi pirate ! Levez l'ancre, les gars ! »

Pendant que le coq allait concocter un repas digne de ce nom, car il y avait toujours cinq estomacs à nourrir dont un particulièrement vorace, Usopp s'approcha du capitaine avec incertitude.

« Heu… Luffy ? On lève l'ancre ?

– C'est… C'est pas par ça qu'il faut commencer pour faire avancer le bateau ?, bredouilla le garçon élastique, en proie au doute.

– Si, si, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais où tu veux aller ?...

– Mh ? J'sais pas. À l'aventure !, suggéra-t-il, une lueur brillante dans les yeux.

– Je reconnais bien là Senchou-san, approuva Robin, amusée.

– Je propose qu'on suive la direction du Log, intervint Zoro.

– Quel rabat-joie…

– C'… C'est vrai, Luffy ? On repart ?, demanda Chopper avec espoir.

– Ben oui ! On n'a plus rien à faire ici, non ? »

En réponse, Chopper renifla profondément en levant sa truffe bleue. Usopp semblait à deux doigts de faire la même chose, mais il plongea son visage dans son avant-bras et fit disparaître, du mieux qu'il put, l'expression torturée dans laquelle ses traits s'étaient moulés, avant de relever la tête d'un air décidé. Finalement, les pirates échangèrent un regard entendu, et ils se tournèrent vers le capitaine pour s'écrier avec force :

« Partons d'ici ! Allons-nous-en ! »

L'homme-caoutchouc opina du chef avec un rire de son cru, voyou et contagieux, qu'aucun de ses nakama n'avaient entendu résonner depuis bien longtemps. Puis le capitaine donna les directives : il fallait lever l'ancre, ouvrir la voile, quelqu'un au gouvernail, quelqu'un d'autre à la vigie… Chacun s'activa, se hâta de rejoindre son poste, mû par une énergie communicative, un besoin irrépressible de s'occuper, de sortir, enfin, du marasme psychologique dans lequel ils avaient étouffé pendant trois jours.

Sur le pont supérieur, un vent frais passa dans les feuillages touffus des mandariniers. L'escrimeur, qui venait de finir de descendre la voile tandis que le bateau prenait du large, était assis en tailleur à l'ombre des arbustes, mains croisées derrière la nuque, observant pensivement les mandarines tanguer sous l'alizé. Dans le ciel, un nuage en forme de crabe semblait attendre que la brise décroche l'un des précieux fruits.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu n'as rien regardé, ma parole !_

_Ben si... Le bateau n'a pas dévié de cap, il a avancé tout droit..._

_Tout droit en travers, oui ! Regarde la direction qu'indique l'aiguille !_

_Pas besoin de regarder cette boussole, je me suis repéré à l'aide de ce gros nuage blanc tout là-bas..._

_Un nuage ? Mais ça bouge, les nuages ! Triple andouille !_

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Zoro sourit, à personne ni rien d'autre que ce nuage, là-haut, qui commençait à s'effilocher. Oui, ils allaient vraiment en baver.

* * *

Luffy n'avait pas encore rejoint son siège réservé sur la figure de proue. Resté un peu à la poupe du Merry-go, il promena un dernier regard sur l'île foisonnante de végétation, de laquelle ils repartaient enfin avec perte et fracas…

Il avait fait beaucoup de promesses à l'équipage, parce que protéger ce qu'il pouvait encore sauver lui était apparu comme la priorité absolue. La _bonne_ chose à faire ; et tant pis si ça pesait une tonne sur ses épaules. Ses nakama devaient vivre ! Regarder vers l'avant ! Quand bien même le garçon élastique aurait bien du mal à porter six lourds chagrins, en plus du sien, quand bien même la sensation de crevure dans la poitrine mettrait du temps à se résorber. C'était ça aussi, être capitaine, n'est-ce pas ?

Luffy retira son chapeau et le posa contre sa poitrine, se rappelant avec nostalgie comme il aimait à l'enfoncer sur la tête rousse de Nami, en des temps désormais anciens mais figés à jamais dans sa mémoire…

« Salut, Nami. On n't'oubliera jamais. Merci pour tout. »

Une brise agréable hérissa ses cheveux d'ébène dans sa nuque, comme une caresse affectueuse de la maîtresse de la météorologie. Il sourit de toutes ses dents, remit son couvre-chef en place, et se détourna de l'île pour rejoindre ses compagnons autour du repas dont le fumet lui taquinait les narines.

FIN

* * *

BOUHOUHOU... HOU... BOUHOU !

ZORO : Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

LUFFY : Sais pas, elle chiale non ?

NAN J'PLEURE PAS ! J'AI UNE POUSSIÈRE DANS L'ŒIL !

ZORO, LUFFY : Oui, oui…

Sniurrfllrflzlffzfl. Cœurs de pierre… Vous voyez pas que ça m'a démoralisée d'écrire ce truc ? Où sont passés les rires, les joies et l'ambiance bon enfant ?

ZORO : Pourquoi je souris comme un gros niais à un nuage en forme de crabe, au fait ? Ça irait pas mieux à l'abruti de joli cœur, ce passage ?

SANJI : Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, monsieur « je ne montre pas mes fragiles sentiments » ?

ZORO : Ah non c'est vrai que c'est mieux de fumer le plus de clopes possibles pour se faire remarquer…

Ah, c'est bon de vous retrouver les gars ! Faites-vous l'accolade ! Hou là, ça ressemblait plus à une tentative de strangulation ça, mais à votre guise. N'empêche, quelle ambiance peu propice au recueillement, vous êtes la honte de la piraterie…

LUFFY : J'ai faim.

Misère… Que dirait Nami devant tant d'indifférence ?

NAMI : Zoro, tu me dois toujours trois cent mille berries…

ZORO : T'es pas en Enfer toi ?

NAMI : Comment tu veux que je trouve le repos sans vos dettes acquittées ? Luffy, pareil ! Et Usopp, il est où lui ?

USOPP : UN F-F-F-FANTÔÔÖÖÖÖÖÖME ! *meurt*

La fourbe ! Allez, tombez-vous dans les bras ! Et R.I.P. Usopp.

* * *

Désolée pour le "délire" ci-dessus. Je crois que j'en avais besoin car j'avais vraiment pas le sourire en écrivant certains passages de cette fic, qui voit enfin le jour (enfin la nuit XD) après des mois éprouvants où je me hâtais finalement de passer à autre chose pour quitter un état profondément morose. ^^

Je précise aussi, en cas, que je n'ai jamais perdu de proche ou d'ami, donc s'il y a quelque chose qui vous gêne ou vous froisse par rapport à ce que j'ai pu écrire sur la mort, le deuil, etc., vous pouvez me le faire savoir, mais gardez bien à l'esprit que cette histoire est toujours placée dans le monde de One Piece, du point de vue de Zoro qui plus est (genre tout sera de sa faute).

Bon sinon, je sais que j'ai oublié (volontairement) de parler des éventuelles réactions de Nojiko et de Genzo, ou tout du moins de la promesse que Luffy avait fait à ce dernier concernant le sourire de Nami. C'était tout simplement un problème insoluble pour moi (comment insérer ça sans que Luffy n'aille se jeter d'une falaise après, mmmh...) alors je suis passée outre. XD

Merci d'avoir lu ce très long OS. Les commentaires... Ils sont bienvenus comme d'habitude. ^^


End file.
